Be My Big Sister!
by phantomprincess14
Summary: Blanc comes to Vert for help in writing her newest novel about sisters. Unfortunately for her, Vert's suggestions are the least bit normal. Determined to make her book shine, Blanc had no choice but to blindly follow. Recent chapters features 4th wall breaking jokes and extras.
1. Let's Be Sisters!

A peaceful afternoon in Leanbox

"My, It's already that time?" Vert said as she heard her alarm rang. She let out a sigh as she extends her arm to reach her phone and turn off the loud noise. Once again facing her monitors, she reluctantly typed on her keyboard.

'My fellow warriors, It pains me to say this but I would be unable to continue this journey due to an important matter I need to attend to. Please fight bravely on my behalf.' She pressed enter and stood up.

"Well then, I better go and make sure that everything is ready." She left her room. "Chika, have you finished the preparations?"

Meanwhile in Lowee

"This is so unfair! How come you get to visit other countries!" Ram whined.

"We...want to come too" Rom added.

"No, you can't. I'll be back tomorrow. Mina would take care of you until then." Blanc said firmly.

Feeling bad about the two pouting candidates, Mina lightly placed her hands on each of their shoulders. "Come now, let's go continue your studies. Your big sister would be back home before you know it."

Seeing her little sisters still upset, Blanc got closer and looked at her sisters genuinely. "I'll bring back lots of souvenirs." The kids cheered up. Doing a high five.

"Alright! Sweets" Ram cheered.

"Sweets." Rom repeated.

Straightening herself and picking up her bag, Blanc once again approached her oracle. "I'm off. Take care of eveything while I'm gone."

"Of course Lady Blanc. You can count on me." Mina replied.

With everything settled, Blanc turned her back against the three of them and walked towards the balcony where she transformed and flew away towards Leanbox.

Back at Leanbox

"I think this is good enough." Vert said after she finished tidying her room. After looking at the clock, she proceeds to head towards outside her own balcony. "Knowing Blanc, she should be here any minute." She smiled and sat at the chair in front of her.

"I wonder what got into her, to suddenly call and say that she would come and visit by herself." Vert mused. Her meetings with Blanc have mostly been business related or when she comes to visit with the twins. Plus the way Blanc called seemed unnatural. It's like she had an ulterior motive.

Noticing Blanc flying toward her, Vert slow stood up to properly greet her guest. "Whatever it is, I'm sure that it's nothing that I can't handle." She said confidently.

As White Heart slowly descends, she noticed Vert slowly approach her.

She transformed back and looked at Vert. "Thank you for having me." Blanc said amiably which caught Vert a little off guard.

"Welcome. Please feel at home." Vert said out of reflex. "Would you like some tea?" she beckons the table.

"Thank you. I would love some." Blanc replied.

Vert went to a chair and pulled it back for Blanc to sit on. As her guest sat she slowly pushed the chair back in place and poured her a cup of tea. After that she went back and sat on her own chair. And drank her tea.

After a minute of silence, Vert opened up with a question. "So Blanc, I was wondering what was the reason for this pleasant visit?"

Setting down her cup, Blanc stared at it for a while, hesitant to answer. After contemplating she looked at Vert shyly. "I want to be your little sister."

Vert almost spat her tea from her surprise. "I beg your pardon?"

"I hate to say this but..." Hesitating once more, Blanc started to play with her thumbs. Slowly gathering her courage to speak. "You see, I've decided that my new novel would be about sisters." Finally returning her gaze to her host, she continued. "Specifically the daily lives and relationship between two close siblings."

Vert was insulted and she showed it through her facial expression. Everyone knows that she had been jealous of the other goddess for having their own little sisters. Yet in front of her is someone lucky enough to be blessed with twins and even had the nerve to shove it on her face.

Standing up, Vert had the complete resolution to ask Blanc to leave her country at once, politely if she could. She was about to open her mouth to speak when she heard Blanc said "You're the best person I can ask."

"I'm sorry but my mind was a little preocupied, can you please repeat that?" Vert sat down, tempted to continue her tea to calm herself, but decided against it for she might do

another spit take which is undignified.

Feeling a little irritated, Blanc unwillingly repeated what she said, this time looking at the direction of Lowee. "I don't think my relationship with my sisters would be the best example for my novel because they are too young."

'You just can't get along with them very well' Vert thought to herself.

"Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram all look up to you so I think that you're the best person that I can ask this." Blanc finished, a little red.

Continuing her drink, she can't help but feel a little happy at what the shorter goddess just said. "But, have you thought about asking Noire and Neptune?"

A dark aura suddenly enveloped the Lowee goddess. "That Black cocky goddess... I'll never ask for her help!" She roared.

"Did something happened between the two of you?" Vert wondered.

"It happened the other day" The bitterness in the angry goddess' voice was clearly expressed.

Flashback on Lowee

Blanc is sitting in front of her desk working with mountains of paperwork when she recieved a call from the Lastation goddess. After the connection had been established, she was a little suspicious when she saw a smiling and happy Noire.

"Hey Blanc" Noire said cheerfully. Before Blanc could reply, Noire immediately showed a book in front of the camera. "Look, I wrote this book because I had a free time. I entered it to that contest you always mentioned and easily won. Who knew writing is so easy?" She said haughtily. "If you want, maybe I can help you write-" The call got disconnected by a hammer smashing the monitor in pieces.

Seconds after that Mina came rushing in "Not again."

Present time Leanbox

Vert couldn't help but sweat drop. "But won't it defeat the purpose to ask me for help? You're going this far to get back at Noire right?" Vert once again inquired.

Blanc nod. "Yes, normally that would be the case. But after I bought a new monitor..."

'There's more?!' Vert thought.

Continuation of the last flashback

Blanc always makes it a habit to buy a new monitor as soon as she broke one since it would be extremely hard to do her work without it. As she settled down to continue her business, another call came, this time from Neptune. Blanc reluctantly answered because Mina was glaring at her from the corner of the room.

"Yahoo! Hey Blanc!" Neptune greeted.

"What do you want Neptune?" Blanc asked, a little irritated. "I don't want to hear another story on how you puked your guts when you accidentally consumed an expired pudding."

"Boo! Don't be such a stickler Blanc." Neptune teased. "Did you heard the news from Noire? About the book that won the contest?"

Standing up and summoning her hammer in one quick motion, she was about to hit her monitor again but stopped when she felt a dangerous presence behind her. 'Shit I forgot Mina is still here!' Blanc panicked. Without looking at her oracle she desummoned her hammer and sat back.

"I'm sorry Neptune but I'm very busy with work. Could you please call another time? Preferably about something important or relevant." The Lowee goddess said monotonously.

"Big sis! Please don't bother Blanc with work!" Nepgear's voice is heard through the other line. Blanc couldn't help but to face palm.

"Eeeh! But this is important." Neptune whined. Blanc was getting angrier. "Any who, I had a dream the other day and told Noire about it. She then turned it into a book! How cool is that!"

"Huh?" Blanc was surprised.

"Yup. I guess Noire haven't told you yet. She said that she would though. Hmm, I've always knew that I was the genius behind our combination." The Planeptune goddess said proudly.

"I see, so Noire didn't won by herself" Blanc said in relief. "Thank you Neptune." She disconnected the call. Blanc sighed in relief.

"Lady Blanc, we have something important to discuss" Mina approached her goddess.

Back to present

"I see. I understand now." Vert said. "But why did you pick "Sisters" as your theme?" Vert herself was getting a little tired with all this questions. But she have to admit that she is intrigued.

"The next contest's theme is "Family"." Blanc said as a matter of fact.

'Family...' Vert smirked evilly as she thought of an idea. Standing up and offering Blanc her hand, she pulls the smaller goddess to come inside her room. Blanc followed.

As soon as they got inside Vert wasted no time putting her plan into action. She took her laptop from the drawer, turned it on and sat in her bed. She patted the space beside her. "Come and sit here" she invited.

"What are we gonna do?" Blanc asked. Sitting next to her host.

"We're going to play an eroge!" Vert said confidently.

It took a few seconds for the words to sink in. "W-what do you think you're making me do you crazy bitch?!" Blanc erupted. "Just because I'm asking for your help doesn't mean you can do whatever you want you pervert!"

"Calm down Blanc. Please listen to me first." Vert said. Waiting for the other goddess to calm down and to disregard all her intention of going berserk in her room before she continued. "Do you think you can win with a boring and normal story?" Blanc was stiffened. "This is not an ordinary eroge. This is an incest."

Blanc wanted to disagree and thrash the room but she knows that the taller goddess is right. Taking a long time to think, she turned beet red. "But incest is a little too much. I don't think that I-"

"You can do it. I believe in you. I'm sure that with your talent and my guidance, we can show those two." Vert assured her.

Clenching her fist, she couldn't believe that the goddess she consider as an enemy would say such uplifting things to her. "Alright then. I'm on your hands." Blanc gave up. Vert rejoiced on the inside.

Clicking the game, Vert scooted closer to Blanc. "Well then, let's play."


	2. Let's Play!

Notes: I can only write and upload this story using the notepad on my phone so I can't edit properly. Due to my work schedule, I can only update once a week. For clarifications '' are for thoughts.

Still a peaceful day in Leanbox

Vert is smiling happily and beside her is Blanc looking down on the floor pure red from embarrassment, holding her partner's hand tightly.

"Hey, Vert" Blanc shyly said.

"Yes Blanc?" Vert looked at Blanc. "It's too late to turn back now." She sternly reminded.

"I know." Blanc replied, returning her gaze. "I just want to know... Why?"

This time was Vert's turn to be shy. "Because I..." She paused. Feeling a little embarrassed so she looked away and instinctively placing her other hand on her cheek. "I recently watched this amazing show where two distant siblings reignited their love for each other through eroge. The thought is just so beautiful."

Blanc dead panned. "I should have known that the reason would be this outrageous."

"You're one to talk." Smiling once more, Vert kindly asked Blanc. "Well then, would you please let go of your grip on my hand? It's starting to hurt a lot."

Sitting on top of Vert's lap was her laptop. Above it are both of their hands interlocked. Specifically, Blanc's hand was stopping Vert's on pressing the button to play the game.

The venom in Blanc's voice was very clear. "Couldn't you have chosen something more... Normal?"

"Oh Blanc, what are you saying? Incest is beyond normal." Joked Vert.

*Snap* "Don't you think I knew that you pervert?!" Blanc roared. "At least choose something simpler!" Using her free hand to point the title part on the monitor. "First off, what's with this title?" 'My Pantsu Is For Oniichan's Eyes Only'

"She's just saying that she will only show her panty to her brother." Vert answered easily.

Pointing at the character this time. "What the hell is this suggestive poster then?"

"What about it? You do know what kind of game this is right?" Vert monotonously said.

Above the ridiculous title appears to be a small girl, lying on a large bed with her school uniform slightly opened while raising her skirt to show her underwear with a lusty look on her face.

"There's no way a kid's underwear could be that lacy!"

'That's what she chose to point out?' Vert retorted on her head.

After trying hard to repress her laughter, Vert simply gave Blanc a look of pity. "Oh Blanc, just because all these years and you still haven't replaced your type of underwear, doesn't mean that you can judge kids whom-"

"Stop right there!" Blanc cuts her off. "How would you know what kind of underwear I'm always wearing?"

"We've known each other for a very long time and fought side by side. That's why I... caught a glimpse of your panty from time to time!" Vert happily chirped when she said the last part.

Standing up, Blanc was almost at her limit. She doesn't care about what consequences her actions would lead to. Not to her future novel, that annoying black goddess, and not even Leanbox raging war against Lowee. All she wants right now is to beat this pervert in front of her in a pulp.

Vert sighed. "It's because your fighting style is so unrefined. Practice caution and never forget that you're wearing a skirt. If you could master even half of my demeanor, I'm sure you'll be fine. In fact, I think that this would be a good opportunity since we're going to be siblings."

"What about yours? From what I can remember, her underwear is lacier and better than you!" Blanc finally lost it. She can't even think up proper arguments.

"Oh, are you sure about that?" Challenged Vert.

With one swift motion Blanc managed to over power Vert.

A little earlier

"It's really noisy." Complained Chika. "Vert onee-sama told me to not go into her room without being called. Darn that pint size goddess! To steal my lady from me in my own territory is just plain bold." Her body moved on its own. Walking towards her beloved's room. She stopped inches before grabbing the door handle. "No. I shouldn't." She pulled her hand away and turned her back. She swiftly did a 180 when she heard a loud thud followed by shouts. Curiosity came over her and she pressed her ear against the door.

"B-Blanc! What do you think you're- *gasp*! My, I didn't think that you'd be so bold. We really can't though, this is..."

"Shut up! Just hurry up and let go

of your skirt."

"So impatient... Can't you say 'please' first?"

"Like hell I'm gonna beg! If you won't comply, I have no qualms using force."

"Aren't you doing that already? Getting on top of me without warning."

Chika heard enough. Even if she's disobeying an order, as an oracle, her goddess' safety is her top priority. "My top priority is always Vert. Always! I have a plaque to prove it." Swinging the door open, she froze upon seeing the scene she walked in.

Chika tried her best to assess the situation. Lying on the bed was Vert. 'That's normal'. Beside her is a laptop with a game that looks like rated 18+. 'That's fine. I already knew Lady Vert likes that type of games. That title though... How could Vert onee-sama turn to games when she already have me as a little sister!'

But the next part was what really caught her off guard. Sitting on top of Vert's legs is the goddess of Lowee. What's more, she's holding Vert's hand and lifting her skirt at the same time.

'Is this one of the scenes from an eroge? Wait, Blanc and I was not engaging in anything...inappropriate. She was simply curious. Now to explain that to Chika.' She turned her attention at the girl standing in front of them who appears unstable and ready to faint on the floor anytime soon.

Vert is actually glad that it was someone she trust that walked in on her on this bizarre situation. Even so, she would need to have a long talk about breaking the rules after this. She then remembered about the person sitting in front of her. Maybe she can help. Returning her gaze at the initial source of the confusion, she was shocked when she wasn't where she used to be. Sitting up to broaden her search, she found the person she's looking for, sitting on the corner playing with her laptop. 'How did she get there so fast and unnoticed?'

"Blanc?" Vert calls out. It appears that Blanc is even wearing her headphones. 'Is she a ninja?'. Standing up to approach the sitting goddess, she caught a glimpse of her oracle sitting on the floor crying.

She removed the headphones from Blanc's head and took a peek at her laptop. Blanc is playing the game!

Vert is giving her a weird look. She ignored it and redirected her attention instead, pointing at the writhing oracle in front of them. "Aren't you gonna do something about that?"

Vert frowned at the unsightly display. "We both will. Help me explain this.-"

"Sounds troublesome. I'll leave this to you, big sister." Blanc said unemotionally. Returning to the game.

'How can Blanc stay calm at a time like this?'. Upon hearing the "sister" word, Chika started to make a lot of noise. Afraid that it would attract other soldiers, Vert finally approached her.

Quickly thinking for the right thing to say at the spot, three choices popped into her head:

A: It's not what you think.

B: It's exactly what you think.

C: It's all Blanc's fault.


	3. Choices, Choices Everywhere

Be My Big Sister

Still the peaceful Leanbox

Vert

Blanc is sitting on the corner of the room, Chika is sobbing on the front of the door and Vert is standing in front of her.

She has to do something about this. Luckily, being a veteran gamer have honed her ability to think and solve problems quickly and efficiently. Well, maybe living all those years to gather experience helped too.

Right now she got three choices. She wasn't even sure how she managed to get it.

'Alright, time to think! I'll use the process of elimination.' She touches her chin like a cliche detective while thinking. In the back corner of the room you can see Blanc sweat drops.

'The first choice is so cliche, It won't explain anything.' She debates in her mind. She wants to explain this the fastest way she can to stop further misunderstanding.

'Moving on, the second choice is...? What is Chika thinking of anyway?'

Stopping her train of thought to observe her Oracle, Vert couldn't help but to feel a mixture of embarrassment and anger. She have always tolerated, ignore even, the unhealthy obsession that Chika had for her, while passing it as cute. There is always a time and place for everything and this is not it. Another attempt of asking her visitor for assistance resulted in her receiving an annoying smirk and a "no".

'What was the third choice again? Let me see your smug look again when I put all the blame on you.' Snapping from her evil thoughts, she couldn't help but to blame that yandere simulator she just played. 'Speaking of Yandere... I believe the game that Blanc's playing right now has a yandere route. I wonder how she will react if she gets it...'

"Vert Onee-sama..."

Hearing her name called, she immediately came back to reality. "Yes, Chika? What is it?"

"Do you prefer someone short and have small boobs as a little sister?" A straightforward question from Chika surprised her. Acknowledging her resolution, Vert gave her an equally serious answer:

"Yes, I do."

She saw her oracle visibly hurt and couldn't leave it at that so she continued speaking, not knowing where it would lead to.

"Chika, the truth is...Blanc and I have always been close like sisters. So we finally decided to make it come true."

DING ding DING

B. It's exactly what you think.

"I feel bad that you found out this way. I assure you that I am quiet sure of what I'm doing and I won't have regrets. So please Chika, be happy for me."

"Vert Onee-sama!"

What looks like touching scene is being frowned upon by a person standing on the corner of the room.

##############################

Blanc

"What the hell are they doing?" She complained to no one in particular.

Here she is, visiting a...friends? place to ask for advice. A typical scenario right? Apparently not. She's currently sitting on the floor and is trying her best to distance herself from two people having family issues in front of her. Not even an erotic game can help her ignore them.

But upon further observation of the hilarity in front of her in the form of a blonde goddess trying her best to come up with a solution, she couldn't help but to laugh. This will probably bite her back later, but who cares? This is too good to pass up.

"Blanc, please help me explain this." Vert asked her.

"Why? It looks like you're having fun." She couldn't help but to snicker.

"You're the one having fun!" Vert retorts.

Composing herself as best as she can, she gave a firm "no". No way she's getting involved in this.

Vert turned her back away from her. She looks a little pissed.

Blanc simple shrugged and turned her attention back to the game. 'Mina is a lot scarier.'

As she was playing she heard an annoying word spoken by an annoying voice. "Do you prefer someone short and have small boobs as a little sister?"

*Snap* Blanc stood up and cracks her knuckles. She's raring to beat up whoever it was stupid enough to say it loud enough for her to hear. She was about to approach the future dead person when they started to hug each other and tear up.

Blanc froze on her tracks and could only glare at the people in front of her who appears to be in their own little world.

"Is this always this annoying in Leanbox?" Glaring daggers towards them.

She watched as Vert stood up while holding her companion's hand. They walked out of the door, talked for about five minutes and then Vert returned alone, locking the door behind her.

Blanc felt a chill when Vert looked at her.

"Well then." Vert walked slowly towards her. "Where were we?"

Blanc was hesitant to answer. She's not exactly sure, but the person in front of her looked extremely scary. She has a terrible feeling that whatever answer she gives, would be wrong.

"What's the matter, Blanc? You're turning a little blue." Vert was closing in. Feeling intimidated, Blanc walked backward, only to reach the wall after a few steps. "Why are you running? I was just asking a question."

Being cornered, literally, Blanc racked her brain for the best answer that she can produce. For some reason three choices popped out. She doesn't know how it happened though.

A. We were going to play this eroge together in your bed.

B. You were going to show me your underwear.

C. Get mad and say: "How dare you talk to other people when you're with me?! Am I not enough for you?"

Notes: Sorry for the short chapter. This time we deal with their inner thoughts so not a lot of comedy banter. Next chapter, guess what Blanny Blanny Bii's answer would be, what did Vert said to Chika? And what would happen to Blanc's quest for a bombastic story that will knock the smug look off of that Black Goddess' face.


	4. Eroge, Underwear and Me!

Eroge, Underwear and Me!

Backed up in the corner, Blanc wondered if it might end up like the famous Cicada Block. "Wait, no I wasn't. Vert would never do something undignified like that. But then again..."

"What are you murmuring?" Vert raised an eyebrow.

"None of your business." The shorter goddess said with indignation

"I beg to differ, you mentioned my name in it."

Being caught, Blanc could only look away.

Vert giggled a second. "So, what were we doing again?" She pressed forward.

Blanc flinched. "I forgot."

"Is that so?" Vert paused. Crossing her arms like she usually does. Vert pretended to be in deep thoughts. "I think I remember about you not helping me-"

"Y-yes! I remember now!" Blanc interrupted. That chill she just felt, closely resembles Mina's wrath. It wasn't as deadly, but it's enough to make her care.

Looking around in the entire room, the choices that popped out from her head randomly resurfaced. "We were going to play eroge in your bed. Then you were going to show me your underwear. And what is the deal with you talking to other people, ignoring me. Am I not enough for you?!"

Vert was speechless. She wasn't expecting that. In games, you usually only pick one option. But it looks like Blanc choose them all. 'If I'm this shaken up, I'm guessing Blanc is...' Frozen solid.

#Vert#

"Blanc?" Vert tried to bring her back. A simple nudge didn't do it either. "Hey~ Flat Goddess!" Still no response.

Vert sighed. Among all the visits that she have welcomed White Heart, this had been the most amusing so far. "So cute and innocent."

She slowly pulled the shorter person towards her bed. They stay seated just like their initial position before their conversation went to a weird direction, but with Blanc leaning her head on Vert's shoulder this time.

"As a good host, I should satisfy my guest's needs." She gives a small chuckle as she says this. "I'll make you regret not helping me earlier." With that, her true intentions came out.

The evil aura around Green Heart disappeared after a few evil thoughts. "Let's see... The first thing she wants is to play eroge." Looking at the corner where she last saw her laptop, Vert frowned when it was not there. It took her a while to notice that it had been behind her all along on the bed. Her frown instantly turned upside down when she knew that Blanc took care of it by placing it on the bed. It still has the game running. Slowly, she pulled it closer.

She also took a pillow that was neatly stacked on the left side of the bed and placed it on top of her thighs for the laptop. After a few seconds of staring blankly at the screen, Vert voiced out her dissatisfaction. "Hmm... This position doesn't feel comfortable."

She did a quick search of her room with her eyes, which came to a halt when once again noticed the stacks of pillows beside her. She remembered that she had it prepared in advance to be used as shield or cushions if and when her guest would demonstrate her signature move: Thrash.

When Blanc called, she mentioned the word sisters and staying the night. No, Vert wasn't misled.

#Flashback of the call#

*ring ring ring* The sound of her phone ringing excessively loud makes her want to wring the life out of it. She had just stayed all night playing MMORPG teaching a bunch of newbies how to properly play the game. She feels that it is part of her duty as a goddess.

Lazily searching for the phone without standing up or opening her eyes, it took her a while to answer the call. Whoever this person calling her this early in the morning (10:07 am) better have a good reason to wake her up.

"It's me." A small voice came out of the speaker of the phone. "I'm sorry to disturb you while you're working." Typical courteous Blanc.

"It's fine. What can I do for you?" She tried her best to hide the lack of sleep in her voice. One of the many skills she believes is important for a goddess to have.

"Can I come and spend the night at your place tomorrow?" That line sounds so forced on her opinion. She slightly wondered why.

"Sure, I don't mind. Would you be bringing the twins?" She asked excitedly. Everyone knows that she loves having Rom and Ram visit.

"No, just me."

"Oh?" Now that's a surprise. "Would it be a business meeting?"

"No, just a friendly visit."

Five seconds of pause. "I don't mind. May I know the reason for this sudden visit?"

Blanc said something with such a low tone that it was inaudible. The only word that she could make up was "sisters". The call was dropped immediately after that.

Vert had a hard time going back to sleep after that. She couldn't help but to wonder what came over Blanc that day.

After a few minutes of guessing, she gave up with a sigh. "Whatever it is, I will be there to help Blanc. After all, she is like a little sister to me."

She smiled with the new found prospect. "Hey, maybe that was what she implied when she said "sister"." Full of energy, Green Heart is once again ready to tackle her duties as a Goddess; after a few hours of gaming.

That time, she had no idea how right she was.

#End of flashback#

She could have blamed her lack of sleep, but she won't. As a world renowned gamer, she would never blame a loss to something as trivial as lack of sleep.

After letting her mind wonder for a bit, she checked beside her to see that the smaller goddess is still peacefully asleep.

"What a shame. I would love to start torme- I mean to help you in your quest in creating a masterpiece as soon as I can." She removed Blanc's signature hat to get a better view of her face.

Vert blushed a little. "So cute..." Here they are with the doors locked, sitting together on her bed. Her heart started to beat faster. Thinking that this would be a once in a lifetime chance, she used her free hand to gently touch the sleeping girl's face.

"So soft..."

She sharply stopped her actions. Any further and she might have crossed the forbidden line. "This is not right! I shouldn't take advantage of someone sleeping." Yes, that is what she's worried about.

"But still, I promised that I would help her write an amazing story. And what could be more amazing than incest?" She asked no one in particular. It's like she's waiting for someone to do a comeback.

"I know, I'll just do what she asks of me first." Vert smiled confidently. She was impressed on how she found a solution so quickly, and so beautifully too.

Alright, enough with the self praise! Even the story is doing the comebacks!

"The second thing she asked for is..." She slowly maneuvered in order to switch to a different position. This would easily solve all her initial problems that she had starting with this chapter.

########Be My Big Sister#########

Let's move away from this pair and see what the others are doing.

In the middle of a park, the four famous goddesses of Planeptune and Lastation are having a picnic while chatting happily among themselves. More specifically, the most energetic goddess is bouncing around giving praises to the pudding lord for the majestic creation that he had bestowed upon humanity.

"You shouldn't do that, big sis!" Cried out the lilac haired girl sitting beside her. She tugged her skirt to pull her down back to the bench.

"You're right, my cute little sister." The loudest among the group; Neptune, sobered up quickly. "We're goddesses ourselves. We shouldn't bow down to another God!"

The black pair on front of them just stared in amazement for a few seconds "You honestly believe in the pudding God?" The oldest one couldn't help herself and finally spoke up.

"Blasphemy! Sacrilegious!" Neptune yelled profusely with matching "you're guilty so confess!"pointing action.

The accused; Noire is just ignoring the endless rambling she's being subjected to.

*ziiiing* A sharp noise alarmed Neptune, completely stopping her cross examination. "What?!" She exclaimed as she turned around dramatically.

"What is it, Big Sis?" Nepgear asked worriedly.

"I feel that someone out there is breaking the fourth wall!" She replied while clenching her fist.

A swift chop on the head made Neptune cry out in pain. "Are you an idiot?" The twin tailed goddess said after landing a direct hit.

Neptune did her cute but angry face. "That hurts, Noire! You're so mean!" She stopped complaining a second to rub her head. "This is one of the many reasons why you don't have any friends."

That line immediately triggered her spiel. "Why you! I keep telling you all that I'm not lonely!" Noire said for the umpteenth time.

An annoying smirk was plastered on the pudding lover's face. "I didn't mention about you being lonely. You brought it out yourself. Tsk tsk tsk. This is dangerous, Noire~ but this is the first step! It's good that you're finally admitting it. Don't worry, I'll be here to help! My price is a bowl of premium pudding per hour."

The tsundere looking girl turned beet red before she proceeded with chasing the current source of her anxiety with her sword and the intent to kill. The little sisters had the smarts to stay away from the bickering.

 **Note: So many flashbacks. Maybe after this fic, I will write a timeline.**


	5. Extra Extra!

Extra Extra!

"Hey!" A loud yell pierced the short peace the group just had. Why are the beautiful moments in life always had to be short?

"We are not extras!" Neptune stated. She looked at her companions for a few seconds for back up. "I'm not. I'm the main character!" She followed up when she got none.

"Well, Blanc-san won the latest poll." Nepgear said. She thought she should say something other than cries of worries for her big sister.

"But my Big Sister won it first!" Uni added. She won't be out shined by Nepgear.

"Just be grateful that we're getting more screen time." Noire bluntly remarks. Same old routine.

"Noire, you should never be easily content. We should demand more part, more backstory, more pudding!"

The most rational person could only hold her temples to try and ease the throbbing. "You do know that the title of this story is 'Be My Big Sister' right? It's all about the two of them."

Neptune stared at her for a couple of seconds like she heard something ridiculous. Obviously it irritated the twin tailed girl.

"But... they're not siblings?" The kangaroo wannabe finally talked.

"Exactly." Noire said with a glare. Too bad for her Neptune still looks confused.

"Then why did the author bothered to give us more attention than needed?" Surprisingly enough, she had a good point.

The four of them stood still, trying to be the first one that come up with the answer. Neptune looks antsy staying quiet and she walks around mumbling and doing cartwheels. Nepgear reminds her big sister that she's wearing a skirt.

One the other team, Noire is standing alone while pretending to think while Uni couldn't concentrate enough with her beautiful sister in front of her. If you look closely enough, you can see the words "Please notice me Senpai" above her head.

Noire raised her head when she heard Neptune yelped in pain. She morphed with different expressions which prompt her admirer to look away.

"Another spot." Uni murmurs after recovering.

"That's it!" Yelled the other three. "Good job Uni! That's my little sister!"

Uni turned crimson red with the sudden attention she gained.

"Stories can have two pairs! I bet the author is planning on adding the other pair from the four of us!" Chirped Neptune.

"The question is, who will it be?" Noire surprisingly went along.

"Isn't it obvious?" Neptune ran toward Noire's side. "It's you and me buddy!" She wrapped her arms around her partner. "Our pairings are practically official." Ends with a sigh.

"H-hey!" Protests Uni. "You don't know that for sure!"

"Uni..." "Don't tell me... you're angling to get Noire?"

"What!?"

"Nepgear?"

"No!"

"Me?"

"Impossible!"

"Your gun?"

"Enough."

"What about you Nepgear? Who do you have in mind?"

"I don't think I want to be paired up with someone. I'm happy just to be able to spend time with all of you."

"Aww! My sister is so adorable! You all should follow her example."

"But you just said to demand for our rights!"

"Tsk tsk tsk. Nowa-chan, are you starting to get senile?"

And with that single line, the second round of beatings for this day begun.

########Be My Big Sister########

"If only there was a way we can ask the author to make sure."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Nowa questioned.

"Ice Flower!" Nepu yelled. "Wait wrong show."

The cheerful goddess received glares. "What?"

"We still haven't finished deciding who would be best suited for the second pair. Don't bring up the possibility of crossovers!"

"Oh." The pudding brain goddess looked at everyone one again before saying "Tee hee." Nepu scratched the back of her head while sticking her tongue out.

"Big sis, why don't you use your special ability?" Proposed the cute and adorable Nepgear. (No, this is not favoritism.)

"Shh Nepgear!" The quite and uninteresting person beside her objected. "Don't bother them. I don't want us to be caught in their... business."

"How cold, Unichi!" Neptune, pretending to feel hurt run towards the younger sister of Lastation and clung to her like a wet towel.

"Don't give me nicknames!" Uni struggled and pushed away the older goddess with all her might.

Noire watched while wondering if she should help her little sister. She's starting to regret being talked by her neighbor to 'go outside and enjoy the beautiful day with a peaceful picnic.' "So what's this special ability?" The question was directed at Nepgear.

"Curious?" Neptune answered first and activated her annoying face.

"Just tell us before we start the third round."

"But... we just finished a few minutes ago, you're still not satisfied? I'm only saying this because I care... You really shouldn't give it away so easily ya know~. Play a little hard to get and-" A loud whack on the head stopped the blabbing of the blubber.

"It's simple really. I will use one of my special ability, in this case the "Fourth Wall Breaker" to communicate with the author!"

"Sounds good, go ahead then." Noire said without care. This would obviously turn into something stupid. This train of thought made her use the 'No, I'm not mad' face.

"Alright everyone! Watch and learn." Neptune smiled confidently. She raised her right hand towards the sky as if to shield the sun from her eyes. After doing some weird poses taken from an old kids show, yelled out the words "Fourth Wall Break!" as she snaps her fingers.

The entire story collapsed, leaving the girls in darkness.

"Oops, guess I don't know my own strenght."

"Neptune!" Round four begins.

########Be My Big Sister########

"Big sis! Please wake up!"

"She'll be fine! That head of hers have long turned into pudding with all that sweets she loves to consumes."

"Noire-san..." Nepgear said sadly.

"Grr... I was only kidding." Noire reluctantly took it back

"Nep jr! Move back! There's a giant cockroach beside you!"

"..."

"Sis! Please don't knock her out again."

"I had the weirdest dream. The four of us were talking then I used my special ability and Noire beat me up..."

"There there... It was all a dream. But I think you should stay away from Noire-san for awhile just to be safe." Nepjr said with a bright smile.

"Where are we anyway?" Neptune could only wonder.

"You don't remember? Were on our way to visit-"

 **Notes: This chapter is concentrated with silliness in order to prepare for the next.**


End file.
